Darkest Shadows
by S.J. Blande
Summary: With one more glance of the shakle, she turned on her heel and walked away, leaving the blue eyed girl defenseless. Her decisons just cost a girl her life...  Full Summary Inside


**Confession: **I do not own anything from the _Twilight_ creation. Everything is owned by author Stephanie Meyer. Anyone else in this story is all me!

**Summary: ** Since three years ago, Isabella "Bella" Swan is not acting as she use to. She struggles to conceal her powers from the "naked eye", and trying to keep a curse in the dark that has haunted her family for generation. Her parents thought that sending her to the hospital was the best choice, but once she comes back to have a normal life, her sanity is suddenly put to the test. As she begins to see someone, everything is one the table: love, loyalty, family...life. Can she come out of this alive?

**Note: **This story can about just from the thin air. I can't understand why I thought about this story, but once I started writing it, I just couldn't stop! So...here's my imagination just roaming wild to you guys. Hope you like it. Oh, and do you mind changing the reading style to one-half? It makes the writing look A LOT better. Thank you!

**New York, 1864**

**She **ran tiredly throughout the garden. Her elated laughter were like music to his ears as he chased after her. He knew he had the power to just take her waist and stop her from running, though he gave her what she wanted: a chance to win.

Finally her heart could take no more. The young girl stopped short, her insides raging from the fire. The girl put her hands on her hips and waited for him to catch up. "You are too fast," he commented.

She shrugged. "That being the case, do not underestimate me," she looked up into the sky and sighed. "Ah, Mr. Stephan, I must go. It is getting dark."

"Miss Arrianne, will I have the honor of seeing you tomorrow, where hopefully the sun will be at its highest?" Stephan, a young carpenter, asked.

Arrianne blushed in admiration. "Stephan, I will see what is possible. Please do not hope on my presence, okay?"

Stephan bowed as a gentleman, and kissed her hand. She smiled and curtseyed before turning away. She slowly opened her umbrella walked onto the main road. Cold air swept across Arrianne's rosy cheeks. On the tallest of buildings, the clock struck noon. The wind whipped feverishly around, blowing Arrianne's golden brown hair around her face. The city was dimly lit-even at noon. The rain fell lightly and the icy shingles hung on the city stores-that were owned by Mister and Mrs. Giliand, Arrianne's parents.

In Ironshire, New York, she was known as "The most elegant maiden," though she was never allowed to mate until she was eighteen: it was a Giliand's tradition. She walked through the dark lane with courage in her heart. Arrianne knew what lurked through the alley, but it was the only way she could get home. Arrianne was a fighter-she'd be okay.

Her breathing picked up once she heard the footsteps coming from behind her. Arin, her father, told her never to look back because he knew what would happen. She shook her fears away, and kept the same pace of waling. The footsteps kept coming, and they seemed to speed up every time.

Arrianne's heart was on the verge of stopping as she hoisted up her elegantly purple, laced dress, and kicked her legs into a sprint. She knew she shouldn't have, though the fear was clouding her decisions. There, she spoke inside her mind. She could see the ending of the alley. If she could just _make_ it...

"Miss Arrianne!" said a voice from behind her. She haltered to a stop and turned around to face Stephan.

"Stephan, have you been the one that has been following me?" she accused and tired to control her ragged breathing.

"At last, Miss Arrianne, I have been," he smiled he normal gleaming smile and moved over to her. He stroked her hair and stared into her deep green eyes. "How much agony, can one man take just for the fair maiden to see through the man's love?"

She laughed. "Stephan, you have already expressed your affections for me. I have told you that you must wait until my eighteenth birthday were my feelings will be expressed. Please, give me time."

His smile faded. He grabbed a hold of her hair, and yanked her head over the side, causing her to scream in suffering pain. Tears filled her eyes and she screeched, "Stephan! Stop!"

"I love you. You _will_ be mines," he growled. His face had changed from the handsome person, into a beast. His eyes changed from the color of the sea, to the color of blood. Fangs extracted out of his milky white teeth, and he snickered. "Lesson learned Miss Arrianne: learn before you love," and then he sunk his teeth into her neck.

The pain that she felt could not be put into words. The fire coursed through her body like fire inside a castle from the mouth of a dragon. Stephan watched as Arrianne was there there bleeding; _burning. _She knew she only had seconds left before her last breath would come. She couldn't understand why her life was being taken from her. Sure, Stephan was angry that she wouldn't return his feelings at the time he wanted her to, but she had never expected that _he_-someone she hadknown since she was five-would be one of them.

The Old Ones.

It seemed like ages for the pain to just ceases, and for life to stop altogether. She screamed for help, but no one would show. The tears stopped falling, as there was nothing to cry about anymore. She lost. They won. Arrianne's eye fluttered once more before they closed and she took the last breath. There was no sudden sounds. No heartbeat. No breathing.

Nothing.

**One**

_**February **1, 1992_

_3 years_

_3 long years; I marked that down on my calender because that means it's been about three years since I actually came her. Gosh, it seems like so long. _

_Ugh, I can't WAIT to get out this place. Smell the fresh air, and see the clouds and bright blue sky. I still remember the conversation Mrs. Lincoln and I spoke about earlier about me and who I am-or something like that. _

_The door opened and she came in with her always perky attitude. _

"_I brought you some tea," Mrs. Lincoln came from Kenya, and she had a very strong accent. I've known her for so long that I understood everything that she was saying. _

"_Thank you," I replied, grabbing the cup. _

_She exhaled and sat on the edge of my bed. "How are you?"_

"_Good. Better today actually. What about you? How's Madison?" Madison was her daughter. _

"_She's good, thank you for asking. Her birthday's coming up. That's not what is on your mind, so tell me...what is wrong?"_

_I looked at her and smiled. Mrs. Lincoln always told me that I was her 'open book'. "Do you, uh, think I"m a freak?" The whole reason why I was her was because I was a freak. What that question even necessary. _

"_No, you're not a freak. A freak is someone who considers themselves as not qualified for life."_

"_Then I'm a freak. It explains why I'm here. Something is wrong with me, and you can't deny that, Mrs. Lincoln." I argued, looking away from her. _

_She turned my head, so that I had no choice but to look at her again. "Isabella. I'm telling you are are NOT a freak. You're a work of God. He made you for a reason."_

_Yeah. A reason. _

_I smiled and hugged her. "Thank you." I whispered. _

_She kissed my hair and released me. "You're welcome. I'm always here to help."..._

_That conversation really didn't help. I'm still seeing things that apparently no one else sees. Well, maybe not things-much more like people. I'm hearing things from miles away, and I just feel like I"m alone in all this. That accident really-_

_Nevermind about the accident. Sigh. If god made me for a reason, he need to hurry up and tell me what that reason is, because I really don't have the answers. _

_Sigh(again), I think I'm going. _

Isabella Swan stopped writing and she looked up at the door. Mrs. Tyler, the hospital's secretary entered with a warm smile. "It's time, darling." she said softly, smiling and flashing her deep dimples.

Isabella nodded and finished her last word. _Crazy_. She bit her lip and put her turquoise journal inside her mahogany bag. This _was_ it, she told herself. Isabella sighed awkwardly and got up off the while mattress that she had been so comfortable, yet uncomfortable sleeping in. It seemed heart-thumping; to be here, in this hospital for so long, and to finally go to a family that you would have to meet all over again. Ugh, think positive stupid! she told herself. With the positive thinking, she took in a deep breath and walked out the cold room and room and out onto the open air. Everything looks so _big_, she mused with a goofy grin on her face. The sun was no longer just in some magazine she got every three weeks (yeah, _three_ weeks). It was this big yellow, glow in the cloudless blue sky. The butterflies roamed freely around the grassy plains, and Isabella inhaled a deep breath and smelled the morning dew. Ah, freedom.

Her and Mrs. Tylers walked until they saw a red car. Isabella's eyes widened and rushed over to her mother, Renee and her father, Charlie. Since St. Faire's had a strong lock on communicating with other, they weren't allowed to see their daughter.

"It great to see you, honey," Renee's voice cracked before pulling her into a hug. Isabella eyed the same short dirty blonde hair that had Renee had dyed in high school.

"It's great to see you too," she replied, a little bleakly. It's been so long.

Renee grabbed her luggage, and went over to thank Mrs. Tyler for all their help with Isabella. Mrs. Tylers just smiled and gave that line that everyone knew. "It's my job."

Soon, the three of them were all buckled in and were headed off back to Forks, Washington. For Isabella's, the ride was quiet. The three spent _hours_ speaking about what was going on back in Forks, and her Aunts and Uncles were, everything. This was what Isabella hoped for. A clean break. She wanted her parents to forget that all of this never happened. The hospital...the accident.

She wanted to be normal again.

The house still looked the same, to Isabella's astonishment. The usual faded blue paint still matched the blue tulips that Aunt Sarah and Renee planted on the porch. Tears of joy formed inside Isabella's warm brown eyes as she thought about the endless memories they spent gardening as a a child.

Her room however thankfully changed. It was painted from hot pink to a more sky blue. Her nickname, Izzy, was painted elegantly painted across her new big, blue bed. It left her speechless.

"Do you like it, honey?" Renee asked, biting her long fingernails.

Isabella nodded. "It's-it's wonderful, thank you," she replied, going over and giving them hugs again. Tears fell out of her eyes, soaking her parents' clothing. They embraced her gently once more before they released her. Renee wiped the single tears that left her wide brown eye and smiled.

"Well, get ready for dinner. I made all your favorites."

Isabella nodded and they left her to unpack. She closed the door and sank to the floor, crying. Isabella knew it wasn't healthy for her to be crying like this, but she just she couldn't help it. She slowly raised her sleeves and stared at the purple and pink scratches running down her arm. It was a constant reminder at how cruel her life was and all the pain she had to deal with. Like a broken record, Isabella's mind blew back to _that_ day...after _that_ incident.

She entered her room, her clothes soaked from the rain and blood. Her head was throbbing once the blood trickled down her arm as if it were just running water. With deep breaths, the pain seemed to cease the slightest bit, tough not enough for the tears not to shed out her eyes. She never even bothered wiping them; they would just fall again. Her breath caught. Crap! Her parents would kill her if she what she was doing. She rushed to her closet, and dug through the back of her closet, where she grabbed an old, dirty t-shirt. She took a pair of scissors and made a thick strip so she could wrap it around her forearm.

Still breathing heavily, she sat on the end of the bed, and put her head in her hands. Death ran through the fragile girl's mind after she realized what she just did. But, if it kept her from being sane, and take her mind off of what just _happened_, the so be it.

"Isabella, is that you? I thought I hear-" her mother stopped short in the doorway and noticed the way her daughter looked: from how her untamed hair looked, and the purple bags under hey eyes. And then she saw the bloody arm.

"Isabella!" she screamed running over to her. Tears began falling on the floor from bother of the females, and Renee couldn't even touch her. She grabbed her arm-gently not to put Isabella in anymore pain-and screamed out for Charlie. "Oh my God! Charles! NO!"

"What is it?" Charlie came bursting through the door. He noticed the two of them on the floor crying, and then the bloody T-shit that was wrapped around her arm. His big hand clasped on his mouth and whispered, "Isabella".

"Isabella?" That voice was coming from downstairs. She stumbled out the doorway, and walked downstairs with the rest of the family. This is so strange, she though. We all _still_ sit in the same seats. It's like I never left.

"Hey, new life for me. Call me 'Bella'," she suggested.

"Bella," her father smiled. "It's great to have you back."

"Me too, Dad. It's like I never left."

But the cuts on her arms reminded her that she did leave.

Think positive.

He watched as she stoked her long raven hair under the low dim lamp. The silver moon danced graciously over her head and the one who was watching her from afar.

He did not see her as an enemy. He saw something more, something behind the beauty and the youth of this little girl. He saw more than a figure.

He saw fear.

Slowly, her hunter leaned closer to the Victorian house, trying not to be seen, and to get a better view of his prey.

A rush of regret for doing this went through his system. It was wrong to take this innocent girl from her family. But it needed to be done. For he did not have a say in their decisions. He was just the messenger.

Still, he did wonder what why they wanted her. What made her so important that she couldn't live a happy and normal life? He did not nor did he want the answers to such a questions. With one more willful look at the young girl, he jumped down the tree and ran back into the forest. The crow hawked, letting him know that they were watching him.

**Well **that's the end of my first chapter & prologue. Tell me what you guys think about it! The second chapter will be uploaded soon.

Love ya!


End file.
